Rex-It Felix
by I Can Craft-It
Summary: Based off a Wreck-It Ralph Roller Derby AU from Tumblr. Ralph and Vanellope, trying to find an alternate roller rink for the girl to practice in, find out a very big secret about their good friend, Felix.


"Ugh," Vanellope grimaced at her phone as she sat, tightly buckled into the passenger seat of Ralph's truck. The raven-haired girl closed the Facebook application she had been using and crossed her arms over her chest with a pout.

"Taffyta is practicing at the roller rink."

"So?" Questioned Ralph from the drivers seat beside her.

"So I hate her guts, that's what," Vanellope huffed, sinking in her seat. "I don't want to skate in the same rink as her if can avoid it."

"Well what do you suggest we do? We're almost there." Ralph sighed, wishing the girl beside him would just get over it.

"Isn't there another rink only a couple miles from ours?"

"Uh, yeah…" Ralph hesitated, checking the rear view mirror. "But that place is a little old school,and I think they have special events on the weekends."

"Let's check it out!" Vanellope bounced in her seat. "If there isn't anything going on, I can practice."

"Suit yourself," Ralph resigned, getting into the far left lane in order to turn around at the next light.

When they drove up, the parking lot of 'Litwaks Roller Rink' was nearly full. Ralph whistled.

"This place is packed, there's definitely something going on," he said.

As soon as they slid into one of the few remaining spaces, Vanellope grabbed up her bag and hopped out. They walked up to the entrance, and as pair opened up the front door, the music of ABBA hit them like a ton of bricks.

Stepping in, they could see a large crowd gathered around the edge of the rink, cheering and clapping.

"I don't think you're going to be practicing tonight," Ralph spoke over the music.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, our friend Rex-It has done just about every trick in the book, but the question is: will he do his signature move for us tonight?"

Came the DJ's voice over the speakers. The crowd whooped and hollered.

"REX-IT! REX-IT! REX-IT!"

"C'mon Ralph, let's check it out!" Vanellope grabbed her guardian's hand and pulled him with her, closer to the rink. Being as tall as he was, Ralph had no problem seeing over the heads of the people he stood behind, and boy, could he not believe what he was seeing.

"No way!" his jaw dropped.

"What? What do you see?"

Unfortunately all Vanellope could see were legs.

"You're not going to believe this…" Ralph effortlessly hoisted the girl up and onto his shoulders so she could see it for herself.

"Holy mother of monkey milk, its Felix!"

There he was, their long-time friend (and derby coach in Vanellope's case) whooshed by as he skated around the edge of the rink, waving to the crowd. His incredibly blue, loose fitting shirt shimmered in the lights as he glided on golden skates.

"What is he wearing?" Vanellope couldn't contain herself, "GO FELIX!"

"Looks like he's going to do it for us ladies and gents, let him hear it!" Ralph didn't think the crowd could cheer any louder at this point.

"Do it, coach!" Vanellope was practically pulling the larger mans hair out as she anticipated what crowd-stirring move Felix would perform.

The short brunette paused at the far side of the rink only to push off with one foot, and before they knew it, Felix was doing a perfect split as he glided across the floor at a considerable speed.

"Oh my God," Ralph laughed, as he watched his friend make one full circle in the middle of the rink before bringing himself back up to a standing position and bowing.

"Ladies and gents, that was a special performance by our good friend Rex-It! Let's give him another round of applause."

Both Ralph and Vanellope joined in, clapping and cheering as Felix exited the rink, smiling and waving.

"He made it look so easy! Do you think he would teach me how to do that?" Vanellope chirped.

Ralph chuckled. "You'll have to ask him yourself, kid,"he said, trying his best to make his way through the crowd. Boy, so this was where Felix was always of to Friday nights. He'd have some explaining to do once they'd caught him.


End file.
